


An Interlude for Two (or Three) Voices

by the_dragongirl



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Multi, OT3, Polyamory, Threesome - F/F/F, swpolyamoryweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 23:12:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6631048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_dragongirl/pseuds/the_dragongirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asajj may be slightly protective of her lovers. Just slightly. Riyo is fond, and Ahsoka is amused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Interlude for Two (or Three) Voices

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Star Wars Polyamory week. May possible take place in the distant future in the universe of A Shift in Equilibrium.

Ahsoka is not actually asleep when she feels the slight rush of displaced air that signals another presence in the room. After all, she can count on one hand the number of whole, uninterrupted nights she and Riyo have had together since their wedding, and she has no intention of wasting any more of this one sleeping than is strictly necessary. Riyo, of course, thinks she’s being ridiculous, and told Ahsoka flat out that she, at least, is not staying up out of some misguided sense of romance. And so, Ahsoka had climbed into bed besides her wife, and had simply lain awake long after Riyo’s breathing evened out, just basking in the novelty of having her wife in her arms.

But it does mean she’s awake when the intruder picks the lock on their window and slips inside. Her hand is on her lightsaber (tucked under her pillow, much to Riyo’s consternation) in an instant. Before she can draw it, though, she feels the flicker of a familiar presence in the Force. Ahsoka smiles and withdraws her hand, lightsaber undisturbed.

“This was incredibly stupid of you both,” Asajj’s gravelly voice whispers out of the darkness. “Coming together to one of the Emperor’s pet worlds like this. You know he’s just looking for an excuse to arrest Riyo, and if he catches you here together, that will be all the reason he needs.”

“Hello to you too,” Ahsoka murmurs, not turning to face her. Asajj can hear her perfectly well as it is, and she would really rather not risk waking Riyo. “And it’s not as big of a risk as you might think. I know perfectly well how to blend into a crowd, and if he had any proof of our association, he’d have used it already.” She resettles Riyo from where she’s sprawled across Ahsoka’s chest to a more convenient position against her shoulder, and risks a glance over at Asajj, who has positioned herself strategically between the bed and the window, and is standing there with one of her new lightsabers held in a loose, ready grip.

“Oh, you know how to blend in, do you?” Asajj grumbles. “And what would that time when…”

“Besides,” Ahsoka continues, blatantly ignoring the interruption. “It’s worth a little risk to actually get some time together. After all, not all of us can be so lucky as Anakin or Obi-Wan, and get to live on-world with our spouses. Some of us have to make our own opportunities.” Her mouth quirks up in a grin which she knows Asajj will be able to see even in this low light. “Now, are you going to join us, or are we just going to keep chatting until we wake Riyo?”

“Too late,” Riyo sighs. She squirms in Ahsoka’s embrace then, turning until she can look at Asajj head-on. A soft, sleepy smile blooms over face. “Hello, darling. Fancy seeing you here. Do you mind telling me why you felt a need to come in through the window?”

Asajj gets that half-pleased, half-baffled look she always has whenever Riyo gets affectionate with her. (Ahsoka can certainly sympathize. Riyo’s smile has that effect on her as well.) Then she shakes herself slightly, schools her face back to a neutral expression, and shrugs. “I was in the system, and I thought it would be best if I came and made sure that you two didn’t get yourselves captured with this little tryst of yours.”

 _Which means you were actually halfway across the galaxy and came running as soon as you heard our position might be vulnerable,_ Ahsoka mentally translates. Looking the exhaustion on Asajj’s face, she mentally adds, _and you probably didn’t really eat or sleep along the way._ She has to fight to urge to both sigh and smile at that. This thing she and Riyo have going with Asajj may not be the most stable or predictable thing in her life, but if there’s one thing she can count on in this relationship, it’s Asajj’s protective instincts. Well, that, and her stubbornness.

“Oh, to be sure,” Riyo says, not bothering to hide the amusement in her voice. “And where does the window come into this?”

Asajj scowls. “The security in this place is a joke. If I could make it in here so easily, without being seen by any of the staff, what’s to stop any one of the Emperor’s Inquisitors from doing the same?” She turns her scowl on Ahsoka then. “And how are you supposed to fight them off if you’re all wrapped up in Riyo like that, and you don’t even have someone to stand watch? What if I had been one of the Emperor’s Hands? What would you have done then?”

“Asajj,” Ahsoka says quietly. “You know Obi-Wan wouldn’t have sent us here if it weren’t clear in terms of safety. There are no Inquisitors in this sector. Or Hands either, for that matter. In fact, this planet is barely even Imperially-aligned at all, and once Riyo has a crack at them, you know they’ll fall in line.”

“That doesn’t mean that…” Asajj begins hotly.

“Asa,” Riyo interrupts flatly. “I have a meeting in six hours. I am going to spend at least five hours of the time until then in bed with my wife. That is non-negotiable. I am also open to spending that time with our girlfriend, but I can be flexible on that point. Now, If you’re here as our lover, then put that thing away and get into bed already. If you’re here as some kind of demented bodyguard, though, then you can go right back out the way you came.”

Asajj looks between them, her expression full of mute disapproval and frustration. She turns her gaze on Ahsoka again, as though pleading with her to make Riyo see reason. Ahsoka simply quirks a brow, then pats the bed next her. Asajj stares at her for a moment more, before she sighs, slumps her shoulders, and beginnings to strip off the outer layers of her gear. She places her belt and tools in a neat pile on top of her boots next to the bed, sets her lightsabers on the bedside table within easy reach, and crawls into bed besides Ahsoka, who immediately reaches out and draws Asajj down to rest against her other side.

“I still think this is a terrible idea,” Asajj mumbles, as Ahsoka plants a kiss just below her hairline. Riyo reaches over and twines her hand with Asajj’s.

“Oh, probably,” Ahsoka agrees. “But terrible ideas seemed to have worked out well enough for us so far.”

Asajj mumbles something in response, but her words are lost almost immediately as she drifts off to sleep against Ahsoka’s shoulder. Ahsoka grins, and settles down to resume her vigil, content to bask in the feel of her wife and their girlfriend at her side.


End file.
